There are a variety of known portable containers used by individuals to carry and transport personal items. Some of these containers include book bags, purses, wallets, and other portable carrying containers. Those known containers fail to provide the user the ability to effectively and safely store the container while the user is engaged in a workout or other exercise routine within a gym or other facility. Said differently, many of those known containers do not provide users with a mechanism to effectively store the container on his or her person while engaged in the workout. As such, the container is typically required to be stored away, which has its own disadvantages such as security and costs. Moreover, in an effort to reduce the opportunities for potential theft, many gyms or exercise facilities have “no bag” policies, which restrict any unsecured bags or containers not capable of being carried by the user or not on the gym floor, from being brought into the gym workout area. Alternatively, the container may be carried by user, but the body of the container or straps/handles will inconvenience or inhibit the user in performing all or some of his or her workout.
Most, if not all, of these containers do not provide a user with the ability to effectively communicate sound waves, generated by a cellular phone or other audio device disposed therein, from the container and into the ambient environment. Those known containers designed for communicating sound waves from an internal cavity of the container to the ambient environment fail to provide for a user to also store other personal items of the user. Moreover, those known containers designed for communicating sound waves from an internal cavity of the container to the ambient environment also fail to provide the user easy and effective access, visibility, protection, and control to the audio device stored within the internal cavity.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.